


Sam and Kaldera's Adventures Through Space

by icedmocha5



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Nova (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Half Alien Sam, He already suspected but this is confirmed, How Do I Tag, Kaldera is such a badass, Sam Alexander/Nova - Freeform, Sam and Kaldera are gonna become friends I'm feeling it, space road trip!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmocha5/pseuds/icedmocha5
Summary: Traveling through space in a too-small spaceship with a homicidal maniac that's wanted to kill him for a while now? Not exactly how Sam Alexander had pictured getting his Nova powers back! This will branch off of Champions #4 in how Sam and Kaldera go on the mission to get Sam's Nova helmet back, so that she can kill him.





	Sam and Kaldera's Adventures Through Space

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking this out! I was kind of bummed that we probably won't get to see how Sam gets his helmet back, and so I was struck with inspiration to write out a fic of him and Kaldera adventuring through space in order to get it back. Hopefully there will be growth for both of them as they find out more about themselves. Please review so that I can get a feel for how this will progress in the future. Thanks!

“Wish me luck…” Sam looked back at his friends, and wondered to himself, what have I just gotten myself into?

\--------------------------------------------------

Sam grimaced as he tried to get comfortable in the tiny spaceship that he was currently inhabiting, alongside of a homicidal maniac who had tried to kill him back before he was even an Avenger.

Honestly? He had kinda forgotten about her.

“Sam Alexander would you please refrain from moving around too much? You are making it difficult to fly my ship,” Kaldera snapped.

Sam stopped squiggling. “Fine. Now how exactly do you expect to get my helmet back? You planning on just flying to Xandar, breaking in to Nova Corps HQ, grabbing my helmet and then killing me right there? Or are you then taking me somewhere, hoping I go along with you, and then killing me?”

“Given the fact that last time I challenged you to a fair fight you cheated, I am planning on killing you in Nova Corps headquarters itself. I will make an example of you to all of the Nova, and will not allow you time or place to cheat.” Kaldera’s grip on the controls tightened.

Sam rubbed his hand through his hair. “Ah right,” he murmured, face flushing slightly, “kinda forgot about the whole fair fight thing.”

Last time, (actually the first and only time) that Sam had fought Kaldera, he was in the middle of being recruited to the New Warriors (reserve member, they said, but did they ever call him back again after the High Evolutionary incident?) and had used Vance’s telekinesis to have his helmet returned to him. He never thought about how she might feel about the betrayal, but it didn’t matter right? After all, she worked for Thanos and was trying to kill him! What did it matter how she felt?

The two of them sat in awkward silence for a while, as the ship broke through the atmosphere and into space. “So,” Sam started, “why exactly are you so keen on killing me? It’s not like I ever did anything to Thanos, it was the other human Nova that killed him, not me!”

Kaldera tilted her head slightly at that. “Richard Rider is the only completely Terran to have ever taken upon the mantle of Nova. The closest there has ever been to a completely Terran black Nova is you.”

“What do you mean, the closest to completely Terran? I am completely Terran!” Sam stopped and thought about it for a minute. “Wait. I remember that once the High Evolutionary called me a hybrid. I didn’t really think about it, I was too busy trying to get my helmet back. Am I actually half alien?”

“Yes. What species of alien, I do not know and do not care. Perhaps you will find out when you meet your ancestors in death, after I kill you.”

Sam nodded. “Alright, cool. Or, how about when we get to Nova Corps HQ we take a detour and find some files and see if there’s anything about my dad? Please, I have to know this, I haven’t even seen the guy in forever!”

“Fine. But it all depends on how bad the security is at HQ. If there is even the slightest possibility of it compromising our mission, we will not even try to look for any information on your father and your heritage.”

“Deal.” Sam said. “But you never answered my other question. Why me, and why are you so hung up on killing me?”

Kaldera hesitated a little before saying, “Since at the time of my battle with you Rider was dead, Thanos was still annoyed and decided that he instead wanted to kill you to have fun. As for why I am still eager to kill you, that is none of your damn business.”

Sam flinched. Apparently he had struck a nerve there. Whatever, he wasn’t going to push it. He didn’t exactly feel like pissing off the homicidal maniac that had been waiting to kill him while trapped in a tiny spaceship.

Honestly? This spaceship was way too tiny to suit him.

“Is there any possible way that we could find a bigger spaceship to travel in? My muscles are already sore, and all this is doing is making me want to run away from you faster, which you have clearly stated you don’t want. Also, I’m kind of hungry. Didn’t exactly have a lot of time to eat a big healthy meal before you suddenly came at me. Wasn’t planning on going into space again, you know? Especially after losing my helmet.” Sam trailed off, as he realized that he was rambling.

Kaldera shot her elbow back from the controls into Sam’s gut. She had unnecessarily sharp elbows. “Isn’t there a saying on Terra that goes something like, ‘You get what you get and you don’t throw a fit?’ So how about you don’t throw a fit? And I don’t believe that I have any food aboard this ship at all.”

“Wait,” Sam looked dumbfounded (which Miles said he looked like frequently), “you came from wherever you had been locked up to immediately fight me? You didn’t even stop for food? Great, now we’re both going to be hangry.”

Kaldera looked perplexed. “I am not familiar with this Terran word, hangry.”

“It’s like when you’re so hungry that you become angry. But honestly I think you’re angry enough already as it is,” Sam said.

“Fine. We will take a detour on our mission to find sustenance for the two of us. If the tracker in my ship is to be trusted, which it is, then there is a food source nearby. Given the fact that you no longer possess a translator, I will attempt to translate it into your Terran language. I believe that it would be called Greasy’s.”

Sam felt a little sick to his stomach. A greasy, probably live-alien-cuisine restaurant kinda date with a psychopath? He felt his stomach rumble, and realized that he only had one option right now.

“Sure,” he agreed, “let’s go try out Greasy’s.”


End file.
